Constelaciones amorosas
by Aromohola
Summary: Guía práctica para relaciones de trieja, por el doctor John H. Watson
1. Cogerse de la mano

1 - Cogerse de la mano

_Un gesto tan sencillo como cogerse de la mano indica en qué fase se encuentra la relación._

Salen del restaurante, el tercero de la noche. John va delante, lleno de furia, el anillo de compromiso olvidado en su bolsillo. Le siguen Mary y Sherlock, él con un pañuelo para cortar la sangre que aún brota de su nariz. Mary coge a John por el brazo, suavemente:

—Déjale que se explique.

Ninguna palabra sale de los labios del detective. Desvía la mirada, el contenedor presenta una abolladura reciente, coche rojo, conductor novato, no, extranjero, primera vez que circula por Londres.

—¿Sherlock?

John y Mary están pendientes de él, uno impaciente, la otra con una sonrisa que se agranda cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Sherlock no es muy elocuente, en muy raras ocasiones se ha dignado a presentar una disculpa. Mary le coge una mano.

—John… Lo siento —balbucea. Tras el fracaso de intentar diluir la tensión con humor, no se atreve a añadir nada más.

Mary le estrecha la mano, su sonrisa radiante eclipsa las luces de la ciudad. Siente la presión de otra mano, más grande y más… John. Algo ha cambiado en los ojos del médico, primer atisbo de esperanza. Y algo ha cambiado en su interior: el pulso se acelera, su mano tiembla entre las de Mary y John.

Y aunque todavía no lo expresan en palabras, en ese instante sellan la promesa de uno para todos y todos para uno.


	2. Acurrucarse

2 – Acurrucarse

_Acurrucarse con las personas amadas es una forma fantástica de relajarse._

Al poner los pies en el salón del apartamento de Baker Street, es lo primero que ve. O mejor dicho, lo que no ve. Allí donde estaba su sillón, ahora hay un vacío… igual que en su vida.

—Me tapaba la cocina —comenta el detective, tumbado en el sofá, todavía en pijama.

Mary rodea a John y le susurra al oído:

—Ya preparo yo el té, vosotros tenéis mucho de qué hablar.

Pero las palabras siguen sin fluir, los únicos ruidos en el piso son los de Mary en la cocina, que se mueve con toda familiaridad, sin extrañarse por la probeta con una sustancia viscosa de un verde indefinido ni por el pote de orejas en formol.

Cuando regresa, sonríe ante la escena. Sherlock sigue tumbado, aunque ha encogido las piernas para hacer sitio a su amigo. John está sentado muy tenso, la mirada fija en algún punto lejano, perdido en sus pensamientos; distraído, su dedo dibuja círculos en el pie de Sherlock, que se ha abierto camino para cobijarse entre el brazo y el muslo de John.

Mary deja la bandeja del té en la mesa y, sin dejar de sonreír, avanza hacia el sofá.

—Hacedme sitio.

Sorprendentemente, el moreno se incorpora y, tras un titubeo, se desplaza al otro extremo del sofá, sentándose lo más lejos de John que le permite. El rubio parece volver a la realidad, por primera vez se percata del gesto íntimo que acaba de compartir con Sherlock, de forma instintiva, como suele hacer con Mary.

Mary se acomoda entre ambos, les mira, ahora uno, ahora el otro, divertida con la tensión palpable en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir. Para ahorrarles más tiempo de sufrimiento, la chica pasa un brazo alrededor de John, el otro alrededor de Sherlock, y los atrae hacia sí, para que se acurruquen contra su cuerpo.

No tardan mucho en encontrar una posición confortable para los tres. Mary disfruta acariciando a la vez esos rizos salvajes de azabache y esos hilos de oro fino; acurrucada entre los cuerpos de las dos personas que más le importan se siente protegida.

—¿Qué haría yo sin mi médico y sin mi detective?

Sonríe cuando una mano de John y otra de Sherlock coinciden sobre su regazo.

Cuando se acuerdan del té, hace ya horas que se ha enfriado.


	3. Ver una película

3 – Ver una película

_Ver una película es una gran manera de pasar tiempo juntos sin la presión de llevar a cabo una conversación profunda._

Ya es la tercera tarde que visitan Baker Street en los últimos cuatro días. Parece que John y Mary pasan más tiempo allí que en su propia casa.

La señora Hudson ha dejado una bandeja de galletitas recién hechas sobre la mesa.

—Solo por esta vez —dice, aunque nadie se lo cree.

Traen un par de películas en DVD; idea de Mary. Pronto adoptan su posición favorita, esta vez con Sherlock en medio, y se adentran al mundo mágico de la Tierra Media, sin dejar de saborear las galletas de chocolate.

El detective está fascinado con el viaje del hobbit y los trece enanos. A veces se distrae con el movimiento de la cabeza de John, que intenta encontrar una posición más cómoda contra su pecho; o con la mano de Mary, que se desliza por su muslo hasta encontrar la mano de John. Respiración agitada, subidón de temperatura, hormigueo entre las piernas… ¡Oh!

Sus sentidos están a punto de desbordarse, solo la sonrisa que le dedica ella parece anclarle en la realidad. No es la primera vez que su cuerpo reacciona ante un estímulo sensual, pero sí la primera que le resulta… agradable.

Bilbo ya ha logrado entrar a la sala del tesoro. Smaug le persigue.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué trata de seducir a un dragón? No tiene sentido…

Mary ríe.

—¿Y por qué dices que intenta seducirlo? —pregunta ella, con falsa inocencia.

—Porque se parece a John cuando me adula en la escena del crimen.

El rubio le contempla boquiabierto, Mary vuelve a reír. El detective está a punto de preguntar si ha dicho algo que no debía, pero ella se le avanza:

—Y Smaug tiene tu misma voz: grave, sexy… ¡Me quedaría con los dos!

Si se refiere a ellos o a los personajes de la película es un misterio que por ahora no quiere resolver.


	4. Salir en una cita

4 – Salir en una cita

_Una cita es cuando dos o más personas que se gustan salen a divertirse._

Cuando llegan al restaurante, Angelo abraza a John y a Sherlock de forma efusiva.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Os tengo la mesa preparada!

Sin embargo, el rostro del cocinero italiano se ensombrece al divisar a Mary.

—Oh, ¿sois tres? Sherlock no me ha dicho nada.

Un joven camarero añade otro juego de plato, cubiertos, copa y servilleta a su mesa habitual frente a la ventana, decorada con una vela.

—Entonces mejor la quito —comenta Angelo, ya a punto de retirar la vela. John le detiene:

—No, déjala. Es u… es una cita.

Esta misma tarde han hablado, los tres; por fin han encontrado las palabras para expresar lo que vienen comunicándose desde hace ya días con miradas y pequeños gestos íntimos. Son conscientes de que ese tipo de relación amorosa, una constelación de tres, no es muy común, ¿pero acaso hay algo de normal y corriente en sus vidas? Para celebrarlo han decidido salir a cenar.

Fusilli al ragú, saltimbocca, un poco de lambrusco. Sherlock, que apenas prueba bocado, ameniza la velada con su ristra de deducciones sobre otros comensales: dibujante, soltera, vive con tres gatos, no, cuatro; arquitecto, en proceso de divorcio, alérgico a los felinos, la relación está abocada al desastre.

Bajo la mesa, tres pares de pies se entrelazan, ocultos de las miradas de extraños.


	5. Besarse

5 – Besarse

_Un beso es un signo de amor y atracción, una forma de comunicar afecto o lujuria. Lo importante es sentirlo de verdad y ser uno mismo. ¡Muak!_

Será el lambrusco, o quizá la buena compañía, o quizá esa euforia semejante a la que siente cuando acaba de resolver un caso complejo; no sabría decir, las emociones no son su especialidad. La cuestión es que a pesar del aguanieve que no cuaja y del frío glacial que les envuelve, solo siente el calor de Mary y John, cada uno a un lado, los tres caminan abrazados en busca de un taxi.

Llegan a una calle algo más transitada. John levanta el brazo, aunque la experiencia ha demostrado más de una vez que los taxis no se detienen tanto como si lo hace Sherlock. No es una excepción: el primero pasa de largo, y John no puede evitar de dedicarle un par de insultos. Mary sonríe.

—Tranquilo, ya vendrá otro —le susurra.

Le da un beso en la comisura de los labios, como suele hacer en estas ocasiones. Pero esta vez es distinto. Tanto John como Mary miran a Sherlock, que los observa con interés. El abrazo se cierra, los tres se hallan en círculo, ajenos a los pocos transeúntes que se aventuran a la calle en una fría noche de otoño.

Sherlock medio abre la boca. John se humedece los labios con la lengua. Mary es la primera a recorrer la distancia que la separa de esa boquita en forma de corazón del detective.

Es un beso suave, con sabor de ragú y lambrusco y menta. Al principio no sabe qué hacer, pero pronto imita los movimientos de los labios de Mary y el beso se vuelve más intenso. Cuando ella se separa, sus ojos brillan con deseo; el mismo que se refleja en la mirada de John.

John.

Ahora es Sherlock quien atrapa los labios de su amigo en un nuevo beso. Pone en práctica lo que acaba de aprender con Mary, y más que aprende cuando John le corresponde.

Es un beso apasionado, las lenguas danzan y exploran conjuntamente la geografía de sus bocas. Cierra los ojos mientras trata de concentrarse en el sabor de ragú y lambrusco y té negro de John. John Watson, también apodado Tres Continentes… los mismos que ha tenido que recorrer antes de regresar y llegar hasta donde se encuentra ahora, besándole en la calle, con desespero, como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Y quizá lo habría sido de no haberse detenido para respirar.

—¡Uau!, el sueño de cualquiera de vuestras fans: abrazaros mientras os besáis —exclama Mary, con su deseo más evidente aún, si cabe.

Las miradas se intensifican, los tres rostros cada vez más cerca. Sherlock saca la lengua, Mary no tarda en seguirle, y muy pronto se añade John, de modo que las tres lenguas se encuentran en el centro de un triángulo equilátero. Sherlock mueve la suya con la misma suavidad con que saborea los helados, solo que el sabor de ese beso a tres es mucho mejor. Mary y John también participan en el baile, con ciertas vacilaciones. Ninguno de los tres tiene experiencia en ese tipo de beso, así que improvisan. Sherlock, músico y bailarín, es quien marca el ritmo, _in crescendo_ hasta su culminación, eones más tarde.

Alguien de lejos les silba. Todavía ríen cuando el detective para un taxi y se apretujan en la parte de atrás.

Esta noche comparten más besos en el sofá de Baker Street.


	6. Intercambiarse la ropa

6 – Intercambiarse la ropa

_El intercambio de prendas es un gesto íntimo que estrecha las relaciones._

—Sherlock, ¿se puede saber qué haces en bragas?

Rebobinemos. Una noche llena de besos apasionados en el sofá. Para cuando el sueño empieza a hacer mella, ya queda poco para el amanecer, así que John y Mary se retiran al cuarto de arriba mientras Sherlock se refugia en su palacio mental: muchas nuevas experiencias para catalogar.

Por la mañana, John se encierra en el baño para tomarse su ducha matutina. Al poco rato desciende Mary, con unos calzoncillos rojos y la blusa del día anterior.

—Si prefieres ropa limpia, puedo dejarte alguna de mis camisas —comenta el detective.

La chica accede, no parece mala idea empezar el día ataviada con la ropa de las dos personas a las que más quiere en este mundo. Tampoco es la única que piensa así, porque mientras ella prepara el té, Sherlock aprovecha para colarse en la habitación de arriba. Está de suerte, debajo de la cama encuentra unas bragas de lencería negra. Las acaricia. Picado por la curiosidad, se las pone, quiere analizar las diferencias entre sus calzoncillos de seda y esa prenda femenina. Le gusta cómo le quedan. Si además las combina con la camiseta de John, será perfecto.

En el momento en que va a golpear la puerta del baño, esta se abre y sale John envuelto únicamente con una toalla. Y es entonces cuando lanza el chillido de marras:

—Sherlock, ¿se puede saber qué haces en bragas?

Mary asoma la cabeza de la cocina, con una de sus sonrisas radiantes. La vida nunca es aburrida en Baker Street.

—Quería pedirte que me dejaras tu camiseta.

—¿Para qué?

—Para un experimento. A cambio te dejo unos calzoncillos limpios.

Suena un móvil. Un mensaje de Sarah, necesitan médicos de refuerzo en la clínica. John se viste de prisa con las prendas que le van pasando y se despide de sus amores con un piquito en los labios.

Ya en la consulta se percata de que lleva calzoncillos de seda y la blusa de Mary.


	7. Disfrazarse

7 – Disfrazarse

_A veces el amor es tan tímido que suele disfrazarse de amistad._

El primer caso desde que evitaron el atentado en el Parlamento. Un actor participa en el salón del cómic que se celebra el fin de semana; desde que ha llegado a Londres ha recibido mensajes anónimos inquietantes y ha contratado los servicios del detective para desenmascarar el autor.

Mary sugiere disfrazarse; les lleva a una tienda colmada de maquetas, figuras, tazas y demás cachivaches que harían las delicias de cualquier coleccionista friki y, con paso decidido, se dirige a la sección de disfraces.

—Tres uniformes de la Flota estelar, como los de la última película —ordena a la chica de camisa de cuadros —. Ah, y unas orejas de vulcaniano.

Un par de horas más tarde se encuentran en la feria de convenciones, rodeados de centenares de jóvenes vestidos de personajes de manga o de películas de moda. Caminan hacia el _stand_ donde el actor posará para fotografiarse con los fans, cuando se topan con sus 'clones'. O, más bien, con dos chicas que intentan parecerse a ellos: una morena, con un abrigo largo, bufanda y gorro de cazador; la otra, rubia, con un jersey de rayas y una pistola de juguete.

Sherlock está a punto de indicarles todo lo que hacen mal —el nudo de la bufanda, la forma de empuñar la pistola, la ausencia de Mary— cuando se detiene. No muy lejos, Anderson, desde una pequeña tarima, cuenta a la audiencia cómo se puede saltar desde el tejado de St. Barts sin matarse. Si no llegan a sujetarle, John le habría dado su merecido.

—Vámonos, antes de que alguien os reconozca —Mary les tira del brazo.

Mientras se alejan, el detective se voltea una última vez, justo en el momento en que sus 'clones' se besan ante el aplauso de sus fans. Definitivamente falta Mary.

La sesión fotográfica con el actor es uno de los actos estelares, la cola es kilométrica.

—Sherlock, ¡se parece a ti!

—No soy pelirrojo.

—Ni tampoco tienes tanto músculo…

Tal como han acordado, John habla con el responsable del evento, que le permite situarse al lado del actor, mientras Mary se pone a la cola y Sherlock busca algún sitio desde donde tener buena perspectiva.

Clic tras otro, van pasando los fans para hacerse una foto con su ídolo. De pronto, suena un alarido de guerra y un grupo de klíngons se abalanzan hacia el actor blandiendo sus armas, que al parecer son más realistas de lo que debería estar permitido.

En el mismo instante: John tira al actor al suelo y lo protege con su cuerpo; Sherlock salta de lo alto del _stand_ vecino sobre uno de los atacantes; Mary da un par de piruetas tipo ninja y deja a dos klíngons más fuera de combate.

El cuarto echa a correr, con la trieja pisándole los talones. No llega muy lejos, lo alcanzan junto a los muñecos de Barrio Sésamo.

Todavía con el subidón de adrenalina, se abrazan y se besan. John y Sherlock comparten un beso especialmente intenso, como si quisieran compensar todos los besos que nunca se dieron. No son conscientes del público que atraen ni de las muchas fotos que les sacan ni de los gritos y aplausos:

—¡Son Kirk y Spock!

Esta noche, Internet irá lleno de instantáneas de ese beso. También en el blog secreto de Mary aparecerá una nueva entrada: "Estás muy sexy, con las orejas de punta". Y una respuesta a los pocos segundos: "Y tú eres una ninja fabulosa. SH".


	8. Ir de compras

8 – Ir de compras

_Para realizar las compras en trieja, el secreto es combinarlas con otras actividades interesantes y convertirlas en una experiencia más agradable. _

Mary tiene un plan. Cierto que quedarse en Baker Street acurrucada entre el cuerpo sólido de John y las largas piernas de Sherlock es tentador, pero en unos meses van a celebrar una boda y hay que empezar a preparar los detalles.

—¡Vamos de compras! Tú también, Sherlock.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque necesito un asesor de imagen, y no querrás que confíe en el gusto de John, ¿verdad? —le susurra, en tono confidencial.

Minutos más tarde pasean cogidos de la mano por Oxford Street. Es esa época del año en que ya se respiran Navidades aunque falte más de un mes. Las calles comerciales están más concurridas ahora que en semanas previas, a pesar de que las temperaturas han bajado y anochece más temprano.

Dos boutiques de ropa elegante, tres zapaterías, una tienda de decoración, un par de pastelerías y una casa de comida para banquetes más tarde, John está exhausto, Sherlock está al borde de uno de sus berrinches infantiles y Mary sigue sonriente: al fin han llegado a su destino, la joyería Tiffany.

John pone los ojos como platos al ver los precios.

—¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

—Para los anillos de boda, evidentemente.

—¡Pero no podemos permitirnos tanto dinero!

—Sí —responden Mary y Sherlock al unísono. Intercambian una mirada y sonríen.

El rubio levanta las manos en señal de rendición. Imposible convencer a ese par cuando ambos están empeñados en una misma idea.

Un dependiente trajeado les muestra varios anillos. Sherlock y Mary coinciden en escoger el modelo con tres bandas entrelazadas.

—Bonita elección. ¿Quieren los dos iguales?

—Tres.

Las caras de asombro de Sherlock y John son todo un poema. Mary se echa a reír.

—Ya sé que, legalmente, un matrimonio son dos personas, pero no digáis que no habéis soñado una boda a tres.

A juzgar por sus expresiones, no.

—Esto… Sherlock no… todo esto es muy reciente, ¿no crees? —balbucea John.

—Quizá me precipito, pero me gustaría… no sé, no quiero dejar a Sherlock fuera por culpa de una boda.

El detective recupera la voz que creía haber perdido.

—Mary, quieres casarte conmigo. Y con John.

—Quizá. No tenemos que decidirlo todavía, pero si se consolida esta relación, me gustaría algún tipo de reconocimiento de lo que somos.

—Una trieja.

El dependiente tose para recordar su presencia:

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos con los anillos? ¿Les tomo las medidas a los tres?

—Un 8, un 13 y un 16. Provisional, confirmaremos en marzo. Y no es mucho dinero, John, nos harán un descuento por evitar un robo. No deje salir aquel hombre de la americana gris. O mejor compruebe el lado inferior de aquel mostrador donde le estaban enseñando los anillos de diamantes, encontrará uno pegado con un chicle de fresa. Nosotros nos encargamos de los camafeos del Vaticano.

El código secreto. La trieja sale tras el individuo en cuestión, que se echa a correr entre la muchedumbre. Ah, la adrenalina de una buena persecución por las calles de Londres, esquivando peatones y coches, subiéndose a los tejados, tomando atajos para acortar la distancia. Al fin lo atrapan en un callejón sin salida.

—La próxima vez, no haga pompas con el chicle —dice Sherlock —. Ah, y le recomiendo el chicle de menta, sabe mejor.


	9. Salir con amigos

9 – Salir con amigos

_Para evitar conflictos, lo ideal es acordar y organizar de forma adecuada el tiempo que se comparte con los amigos y con cada persona de su constelación amorosa._

Sherlock no tiene amigos, solo uno; actualización: ahora dos (y varios conocidos por los que arriesgaría su vida, aunque no quiera admitirlo). Mary tampoco tiene una red de amistades muy extensa; el detective ya ha deducido la vida privada de la mayoría y ha interrogado a ese tal David, dejándole claro que es un sociópata bien integrado con su número de teléfono. Y John cortó su vida social cuando se alistó al ejército y luego cuando Sherlock saltó desde el tejado de St. Barts. Salir con amigos no forma parte de su agenda.

Eso no quiere decir que no disfruten de los encuentros casuales, como cuando en el curso de una investigación coinciden en la morgue con Molly, Greg y Mike Stamford. Una buena ocasión para soltar la noticia:

—¡En mayo nos casamos! —anuncia John.

Las reacciones son de lo más variopintas: "¡Enhorabuena!", (abrazo de Molly con Mary); "¡Ya era hora!", (palmada de Greg al brazo de Sherlock); "¿Quiénes?", (mirada suspicaz de Mike). El desconcierto se propaga.

—Eso. ¿Con quién te casas, John? —pregunta el inspector.

—Dedúcelo, Gerard —le reta Sherlock.

—Greg, su nombre es Greg.

El policía estudia a la trieja. Su posición corporal, la falta de espacio entre ellos, sus sonrisas y ojos brillantes no dejan lugar a dudas.

—¿Los tres? Pero, ¿cómo? No es legal…

—Formalidades absurdas —Sherlock hace un gesto de desdén.

—La noche que le pedí la mano a Mary, cierto detective regresó de entre los muertos y se nos acopló y pasó el resto de la noche con nosotros. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto nuestro matrimonio?

—¿Ya dormisteis juntos?, —suelta Greg —. O, ¿sabes qué?, olvida la pregunta, no quiero detalles de vuestra vida privada.

—¡Esto merece una celebración!

Molly Hooper saca una botella de champán escondida en su taquilla y seis vasos de plástico de hospital, y hacen un brindis. No hay lugar más idóneo para festejar el anuncio de boda de la trieja que durante la autopsia de un cadáver.


	10. Ponerse kigurumis

10 – Ponerse kigurumis

_Vestir un kigurumi o pijama en forma de animal ayuda a explorar su naturaleza más salvaje, desde la sensualidad felina de una pantera hasta la ternura del abrazo de un koala._

Entre pasar la Navidad con Mycroft Holmes o con Harry Watson y su nueva novia, Kumiko, parece una elección fácil. A ninguno de los tres le apetece comer con el gobierno británico. Lo que John no recordaba era el gusto tan 'especial' de su hermana a la hora de elegir regalos.

En el salón del piso de las chicas, John todavía no sabe cómo reaccionar ante el pijama en forma de erizo, muy similar al de Mary, aunque el de ella es de tonos más claros y con un lazo rojo entre oreja y oreja. Sherlock examina su pijama negro de nutria con cierta curiosidad.

—Kigurumis. Nuevos modelos, todavía sin comercializar. Parte de la nueva colección que la compañía de Kumiko quiere promocionar para San Valentín. Harry es la encargada de realizar las fotografías. La cena de Navidad es un pretexto para que posemos con los kigurumis.

—¿Todo eso lo has deducido a partir de los… cómo los has llamado?

—Kigurumis. Sin etiqueta de fabricante. La cámara. Harry ha preparado su mejor cámara, la ha dejado a mano pero no demasiado a la vista, en un estante de la librería del salón. Las manos de Kumiko, propias de una persona acostumbrada a trabajar con tejidos, una costurera o, en este caso, una diseñadora de kigurumis. Y los nervios de Harry, evidentes por las miradas de soslayo a Kumiko y esa costumbre de morderse el labio cada vez que está a punto de pedir algo pero no se atreve.

—¡Fantástico!

—Pues venga, chicos, nos los ponemos y que nos hagan esas fotos —exclama Mary, con su entusiasmo contagioso.

Minutos después empieza la sesión. Fotos en solitario, fotos de la pareja de erizos, fotos de los tres. Poses tiernas, poses seductoras, poses imitando al animal. Llega un momento en que Harry les da libertad para improvisar, y la trieja empieza a hacer posturas cómicas ante la cámara, hasta que Mary da un lametazo a la nariz de Sherlock; a partir de aquí, sus gestos se vuelven más sensuales. El detective atrapa los labios de la chica y la besa con pasión mientras John la abraza por detrás y le besa el cuello. Luego se abrazan en círculo y comparten un beso a tres, cuya técnica han perfeccionado. Después se acomodan en el sofá y practican uno de sus deportes favoritos: el 'acurruquing'.

En la portada del próximo catálogo, saldrá la foto de la nutria sentada entre dos erizos recostados contra su pecho.


	11. Llevar orejas de algún animal

11 – Llevar orejas de algún animal

_Los fetiches, como los zapatos de tacones o las diademas con orejas de conejo, son objetos que despiertan o aumentan el estímulo o instinto sexual._

Cuando John y Mary llegan a Baker Street para celebrar el fin de año junto a su detective favorito, lo que menos se esperan es encontrarle tumbado en pose sexy en el sofá, con lencería negra de Mary y una diadema con orejas de conejo.

—¿Tú sabes algo de eso? —pregunta John, humedeciéndose el labio inferior mientras se esfuerza en no fijar la mirada en esas bragas que dejan poco lugar a la imaginación.

—Aparte de ver que ha estado hurgando entre mi ropa, no.

—¿Tu ropa? Desde cuándo…

Mary da un suspiro de resignación, igual a los de Sherlock antes de quejarse de que la gente ve pero no observa.

—John, pasamos la mayoría de las noches aquí. Tú también tendrías que traer ropa de repuesto y tus cremas de afeitar.

Un flash del baño, repleto de champús y cremas y otros enseres de aseo tanto de Mary como de Sherlock, mientras que él solo ha dejado un cepillo de dientes. ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes?

Sherlock les está mirando con una boquita de piñón y unos párpados extremadamente sexys, dobla la pierna con un movimiento sensual y les guiña el ojo. El médico apenas puede contener las ganas de lanzarse sobre su mejor amigo y traspasar fronteras que jamás ha cruzado, ni él ni nadie, hasta donde sabe. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se gira para dirigirse a la cocina; si se queda en el salón, querrá más que abrazos y besos, y no sabe si se podrá detener.

—Voy a preparar un poco de té.

—¿John?

El tono de súplica del detective casi le rompe el corazón. John se voltea, inseguro de cómo actuar. En estos casi dos meses, Sherlock se ha nutrido de besos y abrazos con la sed de un náufrago en el desierto, pero nunca ha dado indicios de querer más…

Hasta hoy.

Lencería femenina, orejas de conejita…

—¿Te has inspirado en el _Playboy_? —hace John, que poco a poco va captando lo que Sherlock quiere transmitir —. ¿Te has puesto eso para seducirnos? —su voz se tiñe con deseo.

Mary tampoco es inmune al efecto de Sherlock vestido de conejita _Playboy_, es la primera en agacharse junto a él para susurrarle al oído:

—Sexy, me encantas cuando te pones orejitas… son mi debilidad.


	12. Liarse

12 – Liarse

_Hay personas que disfrutan más liándose con besos y caricias que con cualquier otra práctica sexual. Explore, comparta y respete para gozar junto a sus amores._

Año nuevo, vida nueva. John y Mary trasladan sus pertenencias al cuarto de arriba de Baker Street. Sherlock cambia su apodo 'el Virgen' por 'Demisexual', alguien que solo siente atracción hacia personas con las que ya ha establecido un fuerte vínculo afectivo. La señora Hudson… sigue siendo la señora Hudson, hay cosas que no cambian:

—¡Ay, cuándo le cuente a la señora Turner que no tendré dos casados, sino tres! ¡Voy a preparar una tarta!

Entre caso y caso, la trieja pasa gran parte del tiempo acariciándose, besándose, explorándose o, simplemente, acurrucándose. En el palacio mental de Sherlock hay toda una torre dedicada a las fantasías. Actividades que quiere probar, como liarse en la escena de un crimen, frente a los policías de Scotland Yard; habilidades que quiere adquirir, como hacer llegar al orgasmo a sus amores solo con la voz.

Para el detective, el sexo es un beso, un abrazo, una caricia. Antes de John y Mary nunca ha tenido apetencia, y ahora que ya ha probado y catalogado varias formas de hacer el amor, sigue prefiriendo los abrazos y los besos. El día que quiere algo más, se pone las orejas de conejita.

Una tarde normal en Baker Street. La trieja liándose en el sofá cuando reciben visita. Mycroft, con su traje impecable y su paraguas.

—Hola, hermanito. Veo que llego en el momento más… adecuado.

—Fuera, Mycroft.

—Solo quería comprobar si eran ciertos los rumores… Veo que el doctor y su futura esposa se han trasladado a vivir aquí; una elección bastante poco afortunada, en mi opinión.

—¿Quiere algo, Holmes? —pregunta John con su voz de militar.

Mycroft le ignora.

—Un consejo, Sherlock: no te involucres.

—Demasiado tarde. Y ahora, si nos lo permites, estamos muy ocupados.

El moreno reanuda las caricias en los puntos más sensibles de John, mientras le besa en los labios para evitar que vocalice ninguna protesta. Mary, parcialmente entrelazada con sus amantes, mira a Mycroft y le guiña el ojo, antes de añadirse al banquete erótico-festivo.

El mayor de los Holmes resopla y abandona el apartamento de Baker Street. Otra visita de Mycroft que no sirve más que para aumentar la tensión entre hermanos. Definitivamente, hay cosas que no cambian.


	13. Comer helado

13 – Comer helado

_Para estimular la libido y el paladar, puedes usar helado, la temperatura fría proporciona nuevas sensaciones._

6 de enero, cumpleaños de Sherlock, aunque al detective no le gusta celebrarlo. John ni siquiera sabía la fecha; Mary, que tiene un don para descubrir esos detalles, propone prepararle una sorpresa.

—¿Pero cómo vas a preparar algo sin que se entere?

—Tengo mis métodos —sonríe Mary.

Esa tarde, un mensaje anónimo al móvil despierta la curiosidad de Sherlock: "Piratas nos abordan! En crucero por Támesis cerca de Westminster. Ayuda".

Sherlock llega a los muelles y, sin pensarlo, salta a una lancha motora de la policía a punto de zarpar.

—¿Holmes? ¿Se puede saber qué hace? —exclama el joven inspector Dimmock.

—¡Ir a la caza de piratas! —el detective no cabe de júbilo. Por fin una aventura como las que soñaba en su niñez. —Marinero, navegue río abajo.

La lancha sortea varias barcazas de turistas. Sherlock, con la mano de visera, intenta distinguir cuál es el barco en apuros.

—¡Ese de ahí!

Señala un crucero de lujo. En la cubierta, un pequeño grupo de aristócratas amedrentados por una figura toda de negro que les amenaza con una pistola. Una dama se quita un collar de perlas y está a punto de entregarlo al misterioso asaltante cuando suena la voz de Dimmock:

—¡Alto, no se mueva! ¡Policía!

Lejos de acatar la orden, la figura corre hacia la barandilla de babor y desciende por la cuerda de amarre de una zódiac que la está esperando. Mientras el inspector interroga a las víctimas del abordaje, Sherlock regresa a la lancha y le ordena al piloto que siga a la zódiac.

—¡Rápido, que no se nos escape!

La zódiac se acerca a un muelle lo justo para que el pirata del Támesis salte a tierra firme y se eche a correr. Poco después, Sherlock hace lo mismo.

La persecución se prolonga hasta Baker Street, donde la figura se desvanece. Sherlock mira a su alrededor, algo desconcertado, y, al percatarse de dónde se encuentra, las alarmas saltan en su palacio mental. ¿Se habrá atrevido a allanar su domicilio? ¿Y John y Mary? ¿Se encuentran en peligro?

Asciende los diecisiete peldaños de puntillas, conteniendo la respiración, evitando producir cualquier ruido que revele su presencia. La puerta del rellano solo está ajustada. Con sumo cuidado la abre y… ¡tachán! Ahí están, Mary, ataviada con mallas y jersey negro y un pasamontañas en la mano, sentada junto a un John semidesnudo y con una enorme tarrina de helado de menta entre sus muslos.

—¡Felicidades, Sherlock!

El desconcierto se refleja en la cara del detective durante cinco, diez, quince segundos…

—¿Te ha gustado la aventura de piratas?

Cuando comprende que se trata de una sorpresa de cumpleaños, Sherlock abraza y besa a Mary para demostrarle cuánto le ha encantado.

Y de postres, helado de menta, uno de los sabores favoritos del detective, junto con el té. Mete la punta del dedo en la tarrina para catarlo, pero se lo piensa mejor y lo esparce sobre el vientre de John, que tiembla al contacto con el frío. Lleno de curiosidad, experimenta y cataloga las reacciones del rubio a sus lametones, y luego repite con Mary, y hasta permite que hagan lo mismo con él. En opinión de Sherlock, el mejor helado que ha probado en su vida.


	14. Cambiar de género

14 – Cambiar de género

_El amor no entiende de géneros. _

Una muerte misteriosa en un café-teatro frecuentado por drags. La autopsia de Molly revela la presencia de una sustancia extraña. Con un intercambio de miradas, Sherlock y Mary saben que se les ha ocurrido la misma idea y se echan a reír. A John no le gusta quedarse a oscuras, quiere saber qué traman ese par.

—Vamos a investigar. Vestidos de drag, por supuesto.

John se pregunta cómo ha acabado en un camerino, con un vestido de lentejuelas y mil capas de maquillaje. Y los malditos zapatos de tacones.

—¡Joan, estás fantabulosa!

Levanta las cejas, no muy convencido. Entre otras cosas porque Sherlock sí queda divina, con el vestido que ha elegido. Y además camina con los tacones de aguja con total naturalidad, como si lo hubiera practicado durante toda la vida.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Ballet.

En el pasillo, un chico rubio con bigote y perilla y un cigarrillo entre los labios los repasa con la mirada de arriba abajo. John, incómodo, intenta alejarse lo más deprisa que puede, pero una mano le agarra del brazo.

—¡Eh, nena! ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?

Se gira, dispuesto a enseñarle cuatro cosas a ese depravado; sin embargo, se encuentra con una sonrisa radiante que es imposible ignorar.

—¿Mary?

—Marius, nena, soy Marius.

Joan y Marius se enzarzan en un beso donde se exploran y se autoexploran en ese cambio de género que están representando. Marius es muy dominante en el beso, y John (o, más bien, Joan) nunca se ha sentido atraído por alguien tan masculino, de carácter. Se agradece la novedad, pero…

—¿Dónde está Sherlock?

Nada más entrar en la sala principal del café, le ven sobre el escenario, micrófono en mano y paseándose como una diva, deduciendo la vida privada de los espectadores. El público ríe, excepto aquellos cuyos secretos más íntimos son expuestos a la luz.

—Deberíamos detenerle antes de que se gane más enemigos de los necesarios.

En este momento, la presentadora del espectáculo se acerca a Sherlock y le toma el micrófono.

—Muchas gracias, Sherly, por esta actuación tan… excepcional. Seguro que podría contarnos más secretos, pero ha llegado el momento más esperado de la noche, ¡el concurso de Miss Drag Queen!

Sherlock desfila, posa y se contonea en el escenario junto con las otras drags, sin dejar de estudiar a los espectadores: nada interesante, excepto Marius y Joan, claro.

El jurado anuncia el resultado, Sherly queda en segunda posición. Entre el mar de aplausos, un joven camarero sirve copas de champán a las ganadoras.

—No gracias —hace el detective. Aunque pensándolo mejor… —Bueno, sí, dame una.

Está a punto de beber cuando, por instinto, olfatea y percibe un aroma raro: veneno. Deja caer la copa.

Joan y Marius comprenden que algo anda mal con el champán.

Dos disparos casi instantáneos, cristales rotos, gritos de pánico. La sala queda a oscuras.

Cuando vuelve la luz, el caos vuelve a la normalidad: cesan los gritos y lloriqueos, los trabajadores del local atienden al público y a las drags, Sherlock se encuentra a horcajadas sobre el camarero, en medio de un charco de champán y trozos de cristal. Por suerte no hay ningún herido.

A lo lejos se escucha una sirena.

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock?

—Un pequeño rasguño de nada. Vosotros dos mejor desaparezcáis de escena antes de que llegue la policía y pregunte por las pistolas.

John y Mary intercambian una mirada. ¿Pistolas? ¿En plural? Quizá tendrán que discutirlo más tarde.

—En breve os atrapo. Ah, ¡y ni se os ocurra cambiaros de ropa!


	15. Cambiar de estilo de ropa

15 – Cambiar de estilo de ropa

_Cambiar de _look_ permite descubrir otras caras de tu Yo interior._

No es una ocurrencia excepcional que la trieja modifique su estilo de vestir. A veces lo hacen durante la investigación de un caso, para filtrarse en círculos mafiosos o entre los seguidores de una estrella del pop; otras veces se trata de alguno de sus juegos románticos: les encanta explorar distintos escenarios. Y luego la vez que es parte de un trato.

Sherlock se encuentra solo ante la difícil tarea de explicar a Archie en qué consiste el papel de paje de boda. Sonreír a todo el mundo, y vestir un traje.

—¿Por qué?

—A los adultos les gusta este tipo de cosas —responde, aunque él tampoco le encuentra mucho sentido.

—¿Por qué?

Risas en las escaleras; ah, por fin llegan Mary y John, en el momento justo.

—Aquí tienes a un par de adultos para preguntárselo, si quieres.

John está a punto de explicarle que vestir de etiqueta en una boda forma parte de las convenciones sociales, pero Mary se le adelanta:

—Este sábado nosotros nos vestimos de… ¿de qué quieres que vayamos, Archie?

—De exploradores.

—…vamos de exploradores, y tú el día de la boda llevas el traje. ¿Qué te parece?

Archie se encoge de hombros.

Tres días más tarde, la trieja pasa a buscar al niño en su casa y se lo lleva de paseo por el Hyde Park y los jardines de Kensington. Una de las ventajas de vivir en una ciudad cosmopolita como Londres es que nadie se extraña de verles con equipo de aventura y sombreros salacot.

Archie parece aburrido. No le interesan ni los columpios, ni los otros niños que juegan a pilla-pilla, ni las ardillas que trepan por los árboles. Cuando pasan por el lado de la estatua de Peter Pan, no reconoce el personaje del cuento.

Sherlock también se aburre, hasta que unas ramas rotas y una pequeña mancha de sangre le llaman la atención. Se agacha y saca la lupa para examinar mejor las huellas. Archie, a su lado, le observa completamente fascinado.

—Eres detective, ¿verdad?

—Sip. Y parece que se ha producido una agresión. ¡Vamos!

Sherlock y Archie se meten entre los matorrales, seguidos de Mary. Ignoran los gritos de John:

—¡Sherlock! ¡Solo tiene nueve años! No puedes llevarlo a una escena del crimen.

No muy lejos hallan a una chica que yace inconsciente medio escondida bajo un matorral. Un hilo de sangre escapa de un corte en la garganta. Sherlock le coge la muñeca y le busca el pulso.

—Mary, ¡John! Todavía está viva.

Mientras el médico y la enfermera intentan reanimar a la chica y llaman a una ambulancia, Sherlock se dispone a seguir el rastro del agresor, que no puede andar muy lejos.

—¿Le han cortado el cuello? —le pregunta Archie, con interés.

—Lo han intentado, sip. —Y antes de salir corriendo con el salacot en la mano, añade: —Si en la boda llevas el traje, te enseñaré fotos de decapitaciones de verdad.


	16. Rutina

16 – Rutina

_Un pequeño grado de rutina es agradable, proporciona una previsibilidad muy cómoda. Pero si no existe ningún aliciente, el amor puede morir de un síncope._

No hay nada más a las antípodas de una vida rutinaria que la que se vive en Baker Street. Cuando hay casos para investigar, los horarios son impredecibles. Y entre caso y caso, siempre hay algún factor sorpresa que cambia drásticamente cualquier plan que se haya querido llevar a cabo. Si un día John espera poder actualizar su blog, un experimento fallido explota y se quedan horas sin electricidad y sin wi-fi. Y si Mary se dispone a ver las noticias, a los tres minutos tiene a un detective acurrucado en su regazo que le impide ver la televisión.

Por supuesto, tiene sus ventajas. Su estilo de vida, llena de peligros, les permite apreciar cada segundo que pueden compartir, y desde luego intentan disfrutar al máximo en compañía.

Sin embargo hay cosas que ya se han convertido en un ritual, como los tés de John, o las sonatas de violín de Sherlock, o los ejercicios gimnásticos de Mary. Sin olvidar las clases de baile.

Todo empezó con un simple comentario:

—¿Y cómo vamos a bailar, en la boda?

Sherlock puso cara de sorpresa, "no conoce las costumbres y tradiciones"; John desvió la mirada y jugueteó con el botón de la manga, "no sabe bailar". Mary suspiró, se puso de pie y alargó los brazos hacia los chicos como invitación a que la siguieran.

—Vamos a practicar.

Desde entonces, en algún momento del día, o bien por la mañana, o bien cuando la investigación de un caso les permite un pequeño respiro, aprenden y practican los pasos de un vals a tres, una coreografía que Sherlock crea para la fecha señalada.


	17. Dormir juntos

17 – Dormir juntos

_Dormir juntos afecta positivamente la salud, la felicidad y la satisfacción con las personas amadas._

Tres meses desde que Mary y John se han instalado en Baker Street. Hasta ahora han dormido en la habitación de arriba, mientras que Sherlock… Suponen que Sherlock descansa algunas horas en el sofá, o quizá en su propio cuarto, pero es difícil de decir. No parece que el detective se preocupe demasiado para satisfacer algunas necesidades del cuerpo, como dormir. Por eso se sorprenden cuando una tarde, a principios de primavera, tres transportistas llaman a la puerta para subir una cama que apenas cabe por la escalera.

—Llévenla a la habitación de ahí —señala Sherlock, sin levantar la mirada del microscopio.

—Disculpe, señor, pero no hay espacio, hay otra cama.

—Ah, cierto. Pueden tirarla por la ventana, o quemarla, o como sea que hagan desaparecer los trastos viejos…

La cama nueva es muy grande. Enorme. Colosal. Más grande que la cama de matrimonio del cuarto de arriba, eso seguro.

— Sherlock. ¿Para qué quieres esa cama?

El detective mira a su amigo como si le hubiera preguntado por qué respira oxígeno. Obvio, responden esos ojos multicolores. Pero para John, nunca es obvio qué puede estar imaginando su mejor amigo; y sus ojos también lo reflejan. Sherlock suspira.

—Para dormir…

—¿Tan grande?

—… juntos… los tres.

Mary es la primera que se recupera de la sorpresa y le besa.

—¿Solo dormir? —pregunta, con una sonrisa pícara.

Esa misma noche la estrenan. Es una de esas raras ocasiones en que Sherlock participa en todos los juegos eróticos: con sus labios y sus dedos hace gemir a John de placer, mientras ayuda a Mary a superar su récord de orgasmos. La novedad es que, tras horas de sexo y afecto apasionado, el moreno se queda dormido entrelazado con sus amantes.

A Mary le gustaría sacar una foto de este momento. Igual deberían poner un espejo en el techo.


	18. Compartir actividades

18 – Compartir actividades

_Compartir actividades enriquecedoras ayuda a mantener la calidad de una relación._

Hay muchas actividades que realizan en trieja. Aparte de acurrucos y besos y abrazos, están los preparativos de la boda. Sherlock se convierte en un especialista en doblar servilletas, Mary cata todos los vinos para elegir la mejor cosecha, John aprende a distinguir las sutiles diferencias entre lila, violeta y morado. Además, juntos han perfeccionado el vals a tres. Las actividades en conjunto fortalecen el epicentro de su constelación amorosa.

Tampoco faltan las actividades a dúo que refuerzan las aristas del triángulo. John y Mary pasan horas en la clínica atendiendo catarros y gripes. Mary y Sherlock chatean a través del blog secreto: "¿Por qué me has presentado a Janine? Es aburrida – SH"; "Será la principal dama de honor… aunque supongo que desconoces la tradición – MM". Sherlock y John investigan casos, como el del guardia real ensangrentado, o el problema gordo del elefante en una habitación.

Y la despedida de soltero. Mary sale con Janine y Molly y la señora Hudson a gozar de un espectáculo de _boys_, lo que deja a John y a Sherlock solos para compartir sus últimos instantes de soltería; técnicamente, los de John.

— ¿Deberíamos invitar a Greg?

— ¿A quién? — pregunta el detective, poniendo cara de falsa inocencia que no engaña al doctor.

— Greg Lestrade, ya sabes a quién me refiero.

—¿Y que nos lleve a comisaría si nos saltamos la ley? Aburrido.

—¿Por qué íbamos a saltarnos la ley? ¿Qué has planeado, Sherlock?

Una ruta temática por todos los pubs cerca de las escenas del crimen que han investigado juntos. La patóloga forense ha calculado la ingesta de alcohol ideal para estar bien achispados toda la noche; 443,7 mililitros en cada bar. Pero tal vez Molly ha errado los cálculos, o tal vez a causa de ese chupito extra que John mezcla a escondidas del detective, el caso es que muy pronto pillan tal borrachera que regresan a Baker Street antes de lo previsto. Tras una partida de quién es quién ("¿Soy guapa?", "Claro que lo eres, John", "La de mi frente"), y una investigación medio fallida ("Está pistando buscas", vómito en la alfombra), acaban la noche en una celda de Scotland Yard.

—¿Gandalf? ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmura Sherlock cuando el inspector abre la puerta.

—Venga, marchaos antes de que me arrepienta, que eso apesta a dragón.

—Para acabar en comisaría, ya podríamos haberte invitado también. Aunque supongo que pasaste mejor noche con ese cargo del MI6, pelirrojo, amante de los pasteles… ¿Mycroft?

Ante semejante deducción, Sherlock vacía el poco contenido que le quedaba en su estómago.


	19. Vestir de etiqueta

19 – Vestir de etiqueta

_El código de vestir de una boda gira en torno a la novia: maridos, damas de honor y padrinos se visten para combinar con el traje de la novia._

Llega el gran día, John y Sherlock se visten con trajes idénticos. Poco importa que sobre el papel uno figure como marido y el otro como padrino; para su constelación amorosa, representan a dos esposos que se casan con la misma mujer. Si la mujer cura que oficia la ceremonia encuentra extraño que haya tres anillos, o que el padrino bese al marido, no dice nada.

Al salir de la iglesia, el fotógrafo quiere hacer una foto de los recién casados.

—Solo los novios.

Sherlock se queda.

En la recepción, el detective saluda a David ("Te estoy vigilando"), y a Archie, que ha cumplido su parte del trato y viste de etiqueta.

—Decapitaciones —susurra el chiquillo mientras abraza a Sherlock. Sherlock sonríe ante la perspectiva de enseñar sus mejores casos a su nuevo discípulo.

También Janine parece estar encantada con el moreno y permanece a su lado para que le vaya pormenorizando la vida sexual de todos sus potenciales ligues. Sherlock está tentado de juntarla con ese médico amante de los felinos y con una disfunción eréctil, pero en ese instante distingue a Mary haciéndole que no con la cabeza y decide continuar en compañía de la dama de honor.

Tras el banquete, el discurso del padrino:

—John, has soportado la guerra, las heridas y las pérdidas… Te acompaño en el sentimiento una vez más por esto. Hoy te sientas entre la mujer que has convertido en tu esposa y el hombre al que has salvado. Resumiendo, las dos personas que más te quieren en el mundo. Y sé que hablo también por Mary cuando digo que nunca te defraudaremos y que tenemos toda una vida para demostrarlo.

Un abrazo a tres que se gana un aplauso apoteósico de los presentes.

Y un caso de intento de asesinato que le demuestra a Sherlock una vez más que no podría haber elegido a mejores compañeros de aventura para compartir el resto de sus vidas.


	20. Bailar

20 – Bailar

_El baile es una actividad que ejercita nuestro cuerpo, nuestra mente y nuestra capacidad de comunicación y compenetración con otras personas._

Mary resulta ser más competente que la mayoría en memorizar datos y resolver puzles. Sherlock aprecia a John por ser un conductor de la luz, por ayudarle a canalizar su línea de pensamiento, pero Mary brilla por sí misma. Gracias a ella llegan a la habitación del Major Sholto sin tener que picar en todas las puertas del hotel. Gracias a la insistencia de ella, Sherlock revisa todos los datos en el momento que más importa. John también es indispensable, como médico; gracias a él, el militar no se desangra hasta morir al quitarse el cinturón. Sin la ayuda de sus compañeros, el detective jamás hubiera resuelto el mejor crimen de cuarto cerrado de la historia.

Y para celebrarlo, tienen un baile pendiente: el baile de boda.

Los invitados en corro, suenan los primeros compases de violín; es una grabación de Sherlock interpretando esa melodía que él mismo ha compuesto para la ocasión. Había sopesado la idea de tocarla en directo, pero llevan mucho tiempo ensayando la coreografía de ese vals a tres que tanto significa para la trieja, y no quieren que en el baile inaugural nadie se sienta excluido. Sherlock tiende una mano a John, otra a Mary, y tras colocarse en posición, los conduce dando vueltas por toda la pista.

El baile acaba con un beso. Aplausos.

—Señoras y señores —el detective pide la atención del público —. Un último detalle antes de que empiece la noche como es debido. Hay dos personas que han hecho promesas. Yo no he hecho una promesa en mi vida y no creo que nunca vuelva a hacerlo. Así que aquí, delante de ustedes, va mi primera y última promesa. Mary y John. Sea como sea, pase lo que pase, a partir de ahora prometo que siempre apoyaré y protegeré a esta familia, siempre. A los cuatro. Perdón, digo a los tres… He contado mal. En fin, todos a bailar. Pongan la otra música, gracias.

—¿Qué significa todo eso? —pregunta Mary cuando la gente a su alrededor ha empezado a bailar y ya no les presta atención.

—Lo siento, he hecho una deducción de más. Aumento del apetito, cambio de gusto… Esta mañana estabas mareada. Tienes los síntomas, los signos de cuatro, ¡vamos a ser cuatro! Deberías hacerte un test de embarazo.

El rostro de Mary se ilumina con una de sus sonrisas radiantes; John mira a una y al otro mientras acaba de digerir la noticia.

—¿Embarazo? ¿Y quién es el padre?

Cuando recibe sendas miradas que expresan un "¿importa eso?" muy claro, el médico levanta las manos, en forma de disculpa.

—Vale, vale. No pregunto… Creo que voy a tomar otra copa, la necesito.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en trabajar como espía? —murmura Sherlock durante ese baile que comparte a solas con Mary. No sabe muy bien cómo interpretar su expresión, tal vez se lo preguntará más adelante a través del blog secreto.

Cambio de canción. El inspector de Scotland Yard está a punto de irse, un poco alicaído. ¿Quién se marcha temprano de una boda? Mary hace un gesto al detective para que intente animarle, mientras ella regresa al lado de John.

Sherlock atrapa al inspector en la puerta y, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dice:

—Gavin, sé que no soy el hermano Holmes que preferirías tener entre tus brazos, pero… ¿me concedes este baile?


	21. Cocinar

21 – Cocinar

_No hay mejor arma de seducción que la cocina._

Cuando aparece una nueva incógnita en la ecuación, las geometrías se tambalean, aparecen nuevas dimensiones espaciales, las certezas se vuelven en incertidumbres. Así influye la presencia de Janine en la trieja. No es que hayan acordado exclusividad, pero esa nueva afición de Sherlock por cortejar a la chica no deja de ser sorprendente.

Y más cuando decide invitarla a comer a Baker Street.

El día anterior se pasa toda la mañana navegando por Internet en busca de recetas italianas.

~.~

**Fusilli con ragú de carne:**

400 gramos de carne vacuna

5 cucharadas de aceite de oliva

1 cebolla

2 dientes de ajo

2 latas de tomates

2 hojas de laurel

Orégano

Sal y pimienta

500 gramos de fusilli

Queso rallado

~.~

Horas más tarde regresa del súper. Hasta ha comprado varias botellas de leche, hojas de té y chocolate de menta para sus compañeros, como para compensar. Y velas e incienso con aroma de arándanos. John se limita a arquear las cejas en señal de sorpresa; en el blog secreto aparece un nuevo mensaje: "¿Por qué has invitado a Janine a comer? MM".

Y no tarda en llegar la respuesta:

"Para ganarse el corazón de alguien, hay que conquistarle por su estómago. SH".

~.~

_* Para la salsa, cortar la carne en láminas o dados y dorarla en una sartén con 2 cucharadas de aceite, hasta que cambie de color._

_* Machacar los dientes de ajo. Pelar la cebolla y picarla._

_* Dorar los ajos en una cacerola de fondo grueso con 3 cucharadas de aceite. Retirarlos. Reservar la cacerola con el aceite, fuera del fuego._

~.~

Cocinar es como entrar en un laboratorio de química. Mezclar ingredientes, llevar a la temperatura adecuada, dejar que se fusionen entre sí… Sherlock parece que haya nacido entre fogones, tiene un don natural, o quizá sea la experiencia de años realizando experimentos. La meticulosidad de sus movimientos, la precisión en la medida de los ingredientes… Sherlock cocinando es un espectáculo digno de ver.

Esa mañana aparecen dos mensajes más en el blog secreto: "Quizá tenemos conflicto de intereses. MM". "No creo. Queremos lo mismo. SH".

~.~

_* Procesar el tomate o picarlo a cuchillo bien chiquito. Reservar._

_* Sumar a la cacerola con el aceite la carne dorada y la cebolla picada. Llevar al fuego y, cuando la cebolla se haya dorado, agregar el tomate y el laurel. Condimentar con sal, pimienta y orégano, y cocinar 15 minutos._

~.~

La visita de Charles Augustus Magnussen fue de lo más desagradable. Cuando corta el tomate, imagina qué le hará al magnate si se atreve a poner la mano encima de cualquiera de sus amores. Con tal distracción, casi se corta el dedo.

Y mientras espera que se acabe de cocinar la salsa, lee el nuevo mensaje en el blog: "Será peligroso. MM". Su respuesta, tecleada con furia: "Haz lo que tengas que hacer, aunque te diga que no lo hagas. Especialmente cuando te diga que no lo harás. SH"

~.~

_* Cocinar la pasta en abundante agua hirviendo salada, según el tiempo indicado. Si es pasta fresca, 4 o 5 minutos para que quede al dente. Escurrirla bien._

_* Servir la pasta con la salsa. Si quiere, servir aparte abundante queso rallado._

~.~

John todavía no se ha acostumbrado a la presencia de Janine; ver a Sherlock besando a la muchacha le remueve el estómago. Y más cuando descubre que no es más que una farsa, una salsa para enmascarar las verdaderas intenciones del detective.

—John. Mañana no vayas a la consulta. Vamos a acceder a las oficinas de CAM.


	22. Luchar hombro con hombro

22 – Luchar hombro con hombro

_Si amas a alguien, le protegerás o lucharás hombro con hombro para defenderle, aun arriesgando la propia vida._

—¿Para qué necesitas un ramo de… cómo se llaman?

—Anémonas de bosque, John. Es lo adecuado.

—¿Adecuado para qué?

Por más que insiste, no consigue arrancarle ninguna otra palabra.

La primera parte de la misión es relativamente fácil: entrar en el edificio de la compañía CAM es tan simple como cruzar por la puerta y saludar a la recepcionista. Lo complicado es acceder a la oficina privada de Charles A. Magnussen. Sherlock ha conseguido una tarjeta de la empresa y ha inutilizado su banda magnética. Tras pasarla por el lector de acceso al ascensor, se arrodilla y muestra el ramo a la cámara de seguridad que les está enfocando.

—Janine, déjame pasar, mira lo que te traigo.

—No seas tonto, Sherlock, ya sabes que no puedo…

—¿Quieres que se marchiten?

La puerta se abre.

—Una gran golpe de suerte, conocer a la asistente de Magnussen.

—¿Y por qué no le presentas un anillo de boda, ya de paso?

—No habría colado, estoy casado, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo recuerda. Igual que recuerda cada tarde que Sherlock ha desaparecido con Janine. Sentimientos encontrados; a veces se pregunta si su compañero sabe qué significa el amor, pero cuando la trieja se reencuentra en la cama, Sherlock es un amante complaciente, conoce las geografías de los cuerpos de John y de Mary, sabe dónde besar, dónde acariciar, dónde lamer... dónde, cómo y cuándo.

En la oficina, Janine yace al suelo, la han golpeado. John se ocupa de ella, mientras Sherlock tira las flores y sube corriendo al ático. Y allí se encuentra algo inesperado: Mary. Mary con una pistola apuntando a Charles Augustus Magnussen.

Mary. Embarazada. Ex espía y asesina profesional. Mentirosa por instinto de supervivencia. No había querido incluirla en la misión para no poner en peligro al bebé, pero parece que eso no la preocupa cuando se trata de proteger a sus otros seres queridos.

Un error de cálculo. La falta de comunicación puede echar sus respectivos planes por el suelo. El magnate se va a aprovechar de la situación; si lo matan ahora, no van a poder escapar, los tres… Cuatro, contando al bebé.

Analiza todas las alternativas posibles. En la mayoría de ellas, los detienen por allanamiento de la propiedad o, peor aún, por asesinato. En otras, Mary y Sherlock logran escapar, pero John paga las consecuencias. Inaceptable. Si hubieran llegado juntos, ahora lucharían hombro con hombro, en esta batalla contra Magnussen. Pero si cree que son enemigos, hay otra posibilidad…

—Oh, Sherlock, si das un paso más, te juro que voy a disparar —lo amenaza la rubia.

—No, señora Watson. No lo harás.

Confía en que entienda el mensaje, y en que su puntería sea impecable, como la de John.

La bala le perfora el pecho pero no le atraviesa; tiene que dejarse caer de espaldas, evitar entrar en shock, controlar el dolor… luchar por su vida. Entre los recuerdos almacenados en su palacio mental encuentra a John y a Mary y al futuro bebé. Su familia, una razón por la que vale la pena vivir.

Abre los ojos. El monitor cardíaco vuelve a sonar y los médicos corren a atenderlo. John y Mary también están ahí cerca, pronto los tiene a su lado, con una sonrisa de alivio. Sobrevivirá.


	23. Discutir

23 – Discutir

_Una discusión de trieja no es una guerra con vencedores y perdedores; lo importante es que todos salgan reforzados de la situación._

Días de convalecencia. Mary y John entran en la habitación de hospital, ella con una rosa roja en la mano. Sentimiento, un defecto químico. Sherlock sonríe.

—¿Una rosa roja? ¿No sería más indicado un botón de azucena?

—No sabía que conocías el lenguaje de las flores —ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Para un caso: la florista de Sussex.

Además de sus rubios favoritos, Sherlock recibe otras visitas. El inspector Lestrade le lleva archivos de casos sin resolver; la señora Hudson, galletitas de chocolate; Molly guarda las vísceras de una víctima de envenenamiento por pesticida. Y luego Janine, que trae varios ejemplares de la prensa amarilla con titulares de la supuesta sórdida relación entre ambos.

—Podríamos haber sido amigos… —se lamenta, en un intento de provocar alguna reacción en el detective. Sin éxito. Sherlock ya ha calculado el alcance de su venganza, le parece inteligente que busque compensación por el engaño sufrido. Y él no sufrirá pérdidas con el "escándalo", todo lo contrario.

Sherlock se escapa del hospital antes de que le den el alta. Mary también desaparece. John llama a Greg, que no duda en presentarse a Baker Street.

—¿Problemas de trieja? —saluda el inspector con socarronería.

—La bala entró por el pecho, Sherlock tuvo que ver quién le disparó.

—¿Y por qué no ha dicho quién fue? —Greg expresa la misma pregunta que John se formula todas las noches. —¿Crees que ha salido a perseguirlo por su cuenta?

—O quizá quiere protegerlo… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y dónde está Mary? Ha salido del trabajo antes de que llamaran del hospital. Me dijo que tenía algo pendiente, pero…

No termina la frase. Su atención se centra en el frasco de perfume y en los restos de incienso. Oh. El lenguaje de las flores. ¿Tal vez esconden algún mensaje? Google no tarda en proporcionarle respuestas. Anémonas del bosque, arándanos: amor traicionado —Sherlock y Janine. Rosa roja: amor apasionado —el de Mary por ambos, pero solo siente necesidad de recordárselo a Sherlock. Botón de azucena: perdón —¿por qué Sherlock exigiría una disculpa de Mary, si no fuera… si no fuera ella quién disparó?

Cuando llegan Mary y Sherlock, abrazados, la expresión de John se ensombrece. El policía se despide antes de que se desate la tormenta.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurrió exactamente en el ático?

Los recién llegados intercambian una mirada: John ha deducido la verdad.

—Un disparo por accidente —miente Mary, al tiempo que Sherlock la contradice con una respuesta sincera.

—Yo le pedí que me disparara.

No deberían sorprenderle las tendencias "suicidas" del detective, no es la primera vez que juega con la muerte.

—¿Por qué?

—Para escapar del edificio sin que Magnussen nos denunciara y nos arrestaran de por vida… Tiene influencias, Mycroft mismo nos habría encerrado.

—¿Pero era necesario que te matara, Sherlock?

El moreno se sorprende, no se le había ocurrido semejante posibilidad.

—Me salvó la vida, llamó a la ambulancia…

—Y si llega a disparar pocos milímetros más arriba, ya no lo cuentas.

—Fue un disparo calculado, ¿verdad? Demuéstraselo.

Mary saca una pistola del bolsillo, lanza una moneda en el aire, dispara. La moneda cae en el suelo con un agujero en el centro.

—Nunca corrí peligro.

Las palabras del detective no convencen a John: técnicamente, Sherlock había muerto. Abre y cierra el puño, en un debate interno entre las ganas de golpear a un convaleciente, a una mujer embarazada, o largarse durante una temporada. Casi gana esa última opción, cuando la rubia se adelanta.

—John, Sherlock. En este USB está mi vida pasada, antes de Mary. Aquí descubriréis quién soy, solo… esperad a que me vaya, no quiero presenciar el momento en que me odiéis, quiero recordaros como los dos hombres que una vez me amaron, en la época más feliz de mi vida. ¡Adiós!

La rubia deja un USB con las iniciales A.G.R.A. sobre la repisa de la chimenea y abandona el apartamento de Baker Street.


	24. Reconciliarse

24 – Reconciliarse

_Saber reconciliarse ayuda a garantizar que la discordia quede en el pasado y a reforzar vínculos para seguir adelante._

Meses de otoño. Cuando no persigue criminales por las calles de Londres, junto a Sherlock, John sigue atendiendo a enfermos en la clínica, junto a Mary. Las conversaciones se han vuelto estrictamente profesionales, la tensión no se reduce, por más que lo intenten. No resulta fácil trabajar con alguien capaz de disparar al otro vértice de la trieja. En otras circunstancias habría pedido un traslado para no volver a verla. Pero ya no se trata solo de Mary, también piensa en esa niña que crece en su vientre, cada vez más evidente.

La echan de menos; sin ella, las noches son más tristes: Sherlock ya no se pone orejas de conejita, y John añora los acurrucos entre tres. Por eso, cuando los señores Holmes les invitan a la comida de Navidad, insisten en que vaya. Al fin y al cabo, es familia.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Habéis venido! —les saluda la madre Holmes, desde la puerta de la casita de campo. —A ver si nos presentas a _tu _John y a _tu _Mary en condiciones, que queremos conocer a nuestros yernos…

En ese momento, un coche negro de lujo se detiene junto a la verja del jardín.

—¡Mycroft! ¿Y dónde está tu prometido? Ya pareces tu hermano, ¿le conoceremos antes de la boda?

Tras el intercambio de regalos, el banquete navideño con pastel de verduras, pavo, patatas al horno y pudin. La alegría y afabilidad de los señores Holmes reflejan una larga vida conjunta en armonía, el ejemplo que necesitaba la trieja para resolver su situación. Después de comer, los tres se retiran en la sala, Mary con una taza de té en la mano. John busca entre sus bolsillos y saca el pendrive con las iniciales A.G.R.A.

—¿Meses de silencio y vamos a hacerlo ahora? —pregunta Mary, incrédula. —¿Lo habéis mirado?

—Por supuesto —responde Sherlock. —Me he quedado con lo imprescindible, y el resto lo he borrado.

—¿Y no me odias?

El detective parpadea.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No cambia nada.

—¿Y tú, John?

—No he mirado nada, ni pienso hacerlo… ni voy a permitir que nadie más descubra tus secretos.

John lanza el pendrive al fuego, una lágrima escapa de los ojos de Mary.

—Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

—Me basta con Mary Watson… Holmes. ¿Y a ti?

Un abrazo a tres, como forma de reconciliación y acercamiento. John siente alivio y un gran deseo de estrechar a Mary y de besar sus labios. Ella le devuelve la mirada con el mismo deseo en sus ojos. Pero Sherlock parece también muy ávido de besos de John, pues se adelanta y reclama su boca durante cuarenta segundos, los mismos que tarda la chica en perder el conocimiento. El detective interrumpe el beso para agarrarla y tenderla en el sofá. John se percata de que también los señores Holmes y Mycroft yacen inconscientes.

—¿Les has drogado?

Se escucha la hélice de un helicóptero que se acerca.

—He hecho un pacto con el diablo, y este era el precio que tenía que pagar… Ya vienen a buscarnos.

—¿Y Mary?

—Le he proporcionado una dosis más pequeña para que no le ocurra nada al bebé. De todos modos, dónde vamos es muy peligroso, es la mejor forma de que se quede aquí, a salvo… Llevas la pistola contigo, ¿verdad?

El helicóptero desciende hasta posarse en el campo de enfrente, sin detener los motores.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta John mientras se acercan al aparato que les espera.

—A Appledore, la guarida de CAM.


	25. Mirarse a los ojos

25 – Mirarse a los ojos

_Amor es mirarse a los ojos y verse en el corazón._

No hay nada que exprese mejor las emociones que una simple mirada. Hay miradas de pánico, como la que se proyecta en la pantalla de Appledore, una grabación del momento en que Sherlock se lanza a una hoguera para rescatar a John.

Luego están las miradas de comprensión, ese preciso instante en que los datos hacen clic y toda la verdad encaja como un puzle; por ejemplo, la de Sherlock cuando comprende que no existen las cámaras subterráneas de la mansión y todo es una simple técnica de memorización de Charles Augustus Magnussen, similar a su palacio mental.

Hay situaciones en que uno intenta sostener la mirada, pero el instinto de protección puede más que una voluntad férrea. Cuando el magnate golpea el ojo de John, sin otro propósito que disfrutar de su crueldad, el médico parpadea, por más que intente evitarlo recordando que el futuro de Mary, su propio futuro, el de toda la familia, está en juego.

También existen las miradas llenas de odio y determinación, como la que le dedica Sherlock a su enemigo antes de apretar el gatillo. Miradas de desespero, como la de Mycroft antes de ordenar el arresto de su hermano.

En el aeropuerto, la trieja se despide con miradas que expresan todas las palabras que ya no se pronunciarán:

—Sherlock en realidad es nombre de niña…

"…como la que ya no llegaré a conocer", dicen sus lágrimas. "No te vayas", suplican los ojos de John. "No tenías por qué convertirte en un asesino, habérmelo dejado a mí", parpadea Mary.

Por supuesto, tampoco faltan las miradas de sorpresa, cuando el avión da media vuelta; las miradas de regocijo, cuando la trieja se reencuentra en medio de la pista; o las miradas de dolor, cuando comienzan las contracciones.

Pero hay miradas que marcan para siempre. Como la de la pequeña Elizabeth en brazos de Sherlock y abre los ojos por primera vez en su vida.


	26. Casarse (por segunda vez)

26 – Casarse (por segunda vez)

_El matrimonio es un contrato que no garantiza el amor, pero sí facilita su reconocimiento. _

Apuntar a Elizabeth Sherlock Seonaid Watson-Holmes al registro no es nada fácil. El empleado insiste en que el programa no le permite entrar más de dos progenitores, y Sherlock no quiere abandonar la oficina sin que figure la familia al completo. Tiene que intervenir el gobierno:

—Hermano, lo que pides es imposible.

—¿Por qué? En Canadá hay una niña con dos madres y un padre. Elizabeth tiene dos padres y una madre, no veo la diferencia…

—Sería más sencillo si realizarais una prueba de paternidad y se demostrara que lleva tus genes…

—No.

Mycroft levanta una ceja. Si resultara que John es el padre biológico, Sherlock no tendría reparos en alterar los tests. No, esa negativa responde a otras razones… sentimentales.

—Esta niña es de los tres, ¿qué importa la biología?

—Hay otro problema: aunque tengáis una relación matrimonial… atípica, legalmente, su madre está casada solo con John Watson. Sin pruebas genéticas, ante la ley, John es el padre.

—Pues cambia la ley. O no te ayudaré a lidiar con Moriarty.

Probablemente Mycroft no habría cedido, de no ser por la intervención de cierto inspector de Scotland Yard que le susurra al oído:

—¿No quieres que Elizabeth sea tu sobrina?

Cuatro meses después, cuando ya se ha resuelto el misterio del regreso del rey del crimen, se celebra una doble boda. La señora Holmes, con la pequeña Elizabeth en brazos, llora de alegría. Primero, cuando el gobierno se deja llevar por el sentimiento y besa a Scotland Yard ante todos los asistentes. Y luego cuando Sherlock, John y Mary se convierten en la primera trieja con reconocimiento oficial del Reino Unido, y la niña por fin podrá llevar el apellido Watson-Holmes.


	27. Celebrar un cumpleaños

27 – Celebrar un cumpleaños

_Celebrar un año más de vida es un acontecimiento especial para disfrutar junto a tus seres queridos._

La vida en Baker Street ha cambiado en el último año. Donde antes había probetas, platos para el microscopio, sustancias tóxicas y partes de cuerpos en descomposición, ahora hay calienta-biberones, cambia-pañales, tronas y juguetes. Tanto Mary como John insisten en que el apartamento sea una zona libre de experimentos, y eso significa que Sherlock tiene que utilizar el laboratorio de St. Barts.

A cambio, el detective toca el violín con más frecuencia. A Elizabeth le encanta escucharle, mueve sus bracitos al ritmo de la melodía, a veces le acompaña con sus balbuceos: da da da da. Hay noches que la chiquilla no duerme hasta que no le toca una nana. Y cuando empieza a ponerse de pie agarrándose en los muebles, mucho antes de aprender a andar, se balancea como en una danza al ritmo de los ruidos de la cocina, de la calle, del tecleo incansable en el ordenador.

Y es entonces cuando Sherlock deduce que será bailarina.

Pasadas Navidades, toda la familia y amigos se reúnen alrededor de la tarta con una sola vela. Y después, el carrusel de regalos: el enorme peluche de la señora Hudson, el kigurumi de coala de tía Harry y tía Kumiko, el gorrito de cazador y la lupa de juguete de tío Mycroft y tío Greg, la superminicomputadora de los abuelos Holmes, la muñeca médico de Molly y Mike, la pelota musical de Mary, el jersey de renos de John… Pero lo que le hace más ilusión, a juzgar por las risas y las palmadas, son las zapatillas de danza y la falda de tutú que le regala cierto detective.

La pequeña hace una demostración de sus dotes de baile, moviéndose al compás del violín. Todos aplauden, y Elizabeth ríe.

Aún ríe más cuando, por la noche, cuando ya no quedan invitados, cierto detective se pone unas zapatillas y otra falda a juego y le baila la danza del cisne.


End file.
